


Wherever You Will Go

by captainorgazmo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a reaper (or they prefer to say guide to afterlife), Derek, meet a dying Claudia Stilinski who apparently able to see him, he thought it's just going to be a passing glance like other encounter he had with humans that could do so.</p><p>But, one thing lead to another, and Derek found himself getting tangled with human problem, human feeling, and of course, Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I got this idea from a Hetalia doujin that I have read a while ago that I didn't remember it's name. I hope you guys like it.

 

 

**Talk**

_So you take a picture of something you see...._

 

Derek sighed as he went through the wall as if it didn’t exist. Another day, another job. Another job, another soul to guide to the afterlife. It’s everyday job for him as a reaper (Even though some of them prefer the term “guide to afterlife”),

When he entered the hospital room, there was a lady sitting quietly, looking out the window with a solemn expression on her face. Derek checked his notebook, it says “23 February – Claudia Stilinski”. He then looked at the calendar, ‘Still three days to go. Well, I guess I might have to hang around for a while.’

“Are you there?” The woman suddenly said softly, startling Derek. Did she saw him?

“Are you there?” The woman repeated, a bit louder than before.

“You could see me?” Derek asked, in case that the woman was able to see him. He had met some human that could see him, but most of them were children and when he visited them again when they were adult, most of them lost their ability to see him (Then again....).

He realized that the woman must have had a near death experience before. All human were destined to die in a precise date, but there were some that was way too stubborn that they defied death and live longer than they should, which usually result in all kind of headache for the ones up there.

“I’ve always been able to see your kind, not really always, but it’s been quite some time.” The woman replied, smiling as she turned toward his direction, “        Is it my time to go?”

“In three days, at 23rd of February, 3:14 PM, to be exact.” Derek replied, reciting the writing in his notebook. He supposed that he have nothing to hide from her.

The woman smiled, not at all shocked, “It seemed the doctor’s prediction was a bit off.”

“What does his prediction say?” Derek inquired, it’s always interesting to see human trying to predict death.

“One week,  I don’t know what to feel to know that it turned out to be three days.” The woman sighed, “And I have yet to say goodbye to my son.”

“You always had the chance to, it’s three days to go after all.” Derek said. If a reaper thought that it’s for the better to warn the soon deceased human about their incoming death, a reaper is allowed to show themselves to that person only to give the warning. This one could already see him from the start, so he guessed that there’s no reason not to.

The woman hummed, “I suppose. How am I gonna die?”

“It’s not mine to decided, my job is only to guide your soul to afterlife, what happen next or before it is up to fate to decide.” Derek stated. Then again, what else would’ve killed her since she’s practically laying on her deathbed anyway.

“I see.” The woman said, her smile not wavering in the slightest, “Well, are you just going to be here all time before it’s my time to go or...?”

Derek huffed, “I suppose I will leave for now.”

“Well, have a nice day.” The woman said, smiling at him.

Derek grumbled as he went through the wall once again to leave.

 

“So, good day in job?” Scott asked when he met Derek. Scott is a fellow reaper, even though their circumstances were a bit different.

“I don’t know if it’s one.” Derek mumbled, taking a seat next to his fellow reaper.

“Well, is it as bad as mine? I have to wait a drunken man taking an old woman with him to death in a car crash.” Scott stated, “Though I have to say that I’m kinda glad that the time for the drunken man has come though.”

“Let me guess, child abuse?” Derek asked wearily. His friend is sometimes a bit too kind to be a reaper, but when he see a scum in his list, well, Scott will literally do anything to make it as painful as possible for the said scum. Seriously. Then again, Scott seemed to reap all kind of sinful souls that inflict pain to others, and Scott hated that kind the most.

“Yup, what else? The thing is, I’m scheduled to take one of his sons in a few days.” Scott sighed, “Now I know why.”

“Well, things happen.” Derek stated.

 

Three days later, Derek came to the hospital to do his duty. He had spend the last two days conversing with the woman in each of his visit, and from the look of it, Derek figured out that the woman was ready, and she had nothing to regret before her death.

When he entered the room,  he could see the woman sleeping on the hospital bed that will soon be her deathbed.

Derek waited, looking at the clock. 3:12. Two more minutes.

 

A few hours after that, Derek returned to see whether the woman’s death had been noticed or not. Judging from the rather crowded room, Derek guessed that it had been noticed.

Guiding Claudia to afterlife was very easy, easier than most of the time he had to, even.

He observed for some time, and the teen that Derek recognized as the woman’s son remained in the room even after everyone had left and his mother’s body had been taken away.

Derek decided to enter the room and make his presence known by moving some stuff inside the room a bit. Maybe the teen is there to say something?

The teen seemed to noticed him and began to speak, “I can’t see you, nor can I hear you.”

“But you know, somehow, I think you are here, whoever or whatever you are that talked with my mother for the last three days. I’ve been eavesdropping from outside the door you know.” The teen said.

“I guess my mom is happy, and I can’t bring myself to be too sad or angry when she’s happy, I guess.” He continued.

Derek listened, not doing anything, nor does he knew whether he should do anything or not.

“Say, I just want to say thank you for keeping my mom company because my shitty school wouldn’t allow even a dying family member as an excuse to take an absent and my father has too much responsibility to be ignored, so, well, thanks for befriending my mom.” The man finished and he put a flower on the bed, “Oh, and my mom asked me to get this flower and laid this on her bed, maybe she’s trying to say something with this? I don’t really know flower’s language and stuff.”

With that, the teen left the roomm, the door closing behind him.

Derek stared at the flower on the bed.

 

_Flashback....._

“You bring a flower to me? That’s very nice of you.” The woman smiled when she saw Derek coming to her room the next day after they first met.

Derek just sighed, “It’s a habit of mine to bring something to someone I will send away soon.”

“Orchid? That’s very nice of you.” The woman stated, taking the flower from Derek’s offering hands then smiled as she looked over and smelled the flower.

“Thank you.” The woman stated.

“Don’t say that to a reaper.” Derek deadpanned.

The woman cocked her head and smiled, “I suppose.”

  _......._

A dark pink rose. 

Derek sighed, picking the flower up.

He don’t have any idea of what to feel or what to think when these kinds of things happened.

But, there’s something that he couldn’t quite shake off from his thought.

‘Does a reaper even supposed to have this much interaction with a human?’

None of his previous encounters  with humans involved someone other than the dying person who saw him, but now......

The woman’s son has gotten a bit involved at this, courier or not.

If what the woman had told him about his son, there’s no doubt if her son know about even the idea of Derek’s existence, then he will probably go out on his way to seek anything that could lead him to learn the truth.

“If that happen... Will you help me to look after him after I’m gone?”

Derek didn’t answer at that time because he don’t know if he could do that or not.

 

_To be continued....._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like this. Share your thought in the comments.


End file.
